One Late Night
by CUDDLESTHESWEDISHPEGUIN
Summary: Sufin fanfic read it :D


SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :D

* * *

Chapter 1: The One Night

Berwald sighs as he sits on the bar stool, looking down at his thighs. His head began to ache throughout his skull as he looked up to the bartender,

"Another drink pronto!" The Swede yelled; as the bartender looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't ya think you've had enough vodka and ale? You've had 15 shots already. "

"IM PERFECTLY FINE! NOW GO GET ANOTHER SHOT." He sighed once more depressingly into his cup."And... put it on my tab."

As he said that a girl, not younger than him, came into the bar. The girl sat on the other end of the bar stools. He looked at her not with only admiration but awe and love. He had to, he just had to know her... know everything about her.

"Uh give the drink to the little lady down there, I'm going down there..."

And that's what Berwald did. He sat right next to the lady and bit his lip,as he blushed slightly. "Oh what...? I didn't order this." The bartender smiles and walks away not telling her anything.

"Ahem...uh well what's a pretty lady like you doing in a bar like this in Sweden...?" "Well.. I should be asking the exact same question now shouldn't I?"

Berwald blushed and became flustered in his words and rubbing the back of his head. "Well um... what's your name then?" The girl smirked and gave it some thought, then immediately looked at him giving him her solid answer. "Tell me your name and I'll think about telling you mine later..."

"It's Berwald, Berwald Oxenstierna. So why are you here if you mind telling me,now?"

The girl laughed slightly, smiling and looking into his eyes. "Just like any other person. To drink away the pain of life..." Berwald -looked at her curiously, astonished of how even though she was so beautiful she some how felt... pain. "Why would a beautiful flower like your self feel any pain at all?"

"Would you REALLY like to know exactly why my beautiful little life isn't just perfect?.."

Berwald was skeptic at first, trying to look into every consequence that could possible make a horrible error into actually making THIS into a... a anything... just something that would mean not only love between the two, but harmony and trust. As he nodded and sighed in relief of what his answer would be, he gave her a stern look and replied. "I hope you don't feel like im trying to steer this the wrong way, But... yes."

"Well ok...My mother and father divorced when I was eight. Never had a father or dad after that. Mother started drinking a lot after that. When I was Seven-Teen she died from alcohol poising, I had to take care of my self for a year till I graduated high school and found a job. I had enough money and found my self an apartment, but guess what that didn't work either. Because just yesterday I was kicked out of my apartment because I didn't pay early enough. I don't even have a job anymore..."

She put her head down looking at the ground crying slow, but faint tears. Berwald looked at her worried and slightly curious. He thought for a great deal, while there was no speaking, no talking, nothing just silence. He then smiled and looked to the bartender. "Ey bartender get this girl a shot, put it on my tab." The bartender nodded as Berwald smiled softly. "Listen... I'm sorry I asked about the whole pain thing.. So if you need a place i'm pretty sure I've got room for another person... if your interested." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, a sort of smile about to appear on her face. "Well... if I say yes would you... would you tell me why your here in the first place..." He smiled happily and nodded. "Of course... Well five years ago I lost my wife and child, Lena and Axel, In a tornado storm that hit my family and I extra hard. And ever since I lost them I felt like I lost everything."

"I'm...I'm so... sorry.. I never-" "Don't worry about it. Here.." He grabbed the shot and handed it to her. She smiled at him and drunk it all at once. "By the way my names Tina and yes... I'll stay with you.. if you don't mind." He smiled putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair, both smiling. They gazed into each others eyes and smiled giggling. He grabbed her hand and as the both smiled and laughed in each others presence, they walked outside of the bar, never to return to such bar because all pain between each was finally gone and replaced with love...


End file.
